Reginald St Bartholomew III Esquire II
Known Information My name is Reginald St. Bartholomew III Esquire II. Born to a loving family in Cestrel, I consider my home to be the Celestine Empire. We moved to the Celestine Empire when I was very young, and all I remember of Cestrel is from visiting family throughout my life. I have always been a whimsical goofball. I care not how I am perceived, so long as joy and laughter come from my actions, which it always does cause I constantly make myself laugh and that counts. My family was not too pleased with my personality, given that it was so out of place among the company they tended to keep. Always fancy rich people but I didn't care, I just wanted to make people laugh. Naturally, I've loved making people laugh. My cousin, Bedrick , is a very talented bard. I thought maybe I too could become a bard and asked him to provide me with music lessons. It did not take long for us to discover I have no musical talent, but I was determined to join the bards college and use their connections to provide entertainment to all that would listen, even if it weren't through music. At first I would travel with Bedrick and perform a little bit of comedy before his shows. Eventually, someone approached me and said they loved my performance and they wanted to help me get more work as a solo act! Still being so young, I had to have a guardian accompany me to my shows, since Bedrick had his own shows and couldn't accompany me on the road for mine. I performed all over! It was amazing. Once I turned 17 it was decided I was ready to go to shows without them, if they deemed the location of the venue safe. I was still accompanied by one of my family servants or bodyguards to places like Nadine or The Coatl, but most places It was just me and the folk working for the show. By this point I had acquired quite the fan base (especially among children), So I gave myself a stage name to secure my privacy when necessary. To the public I was Nicholas Lawrence Odeon. I was renown for being entertainment for all to enjoy, but having a particular way of appealing to children. All over the lands you would hear of the comedy talent of Nick L. Odeon, and I couldn't have been happier. Until one day, I was in Cestrel for what would be the largest show I've had to that point. I was approached by a fae girl only a few years older than myself. She was beautiful, she had spider pincers on her jaw and the top half of her face was green, and I was smitten immediately. Her name, Xi'Rexelle. She told me she lived in a small port town named Port Frey. She ran a bakery with her parents, and in her free time volunteered at the local orphanage. The orphans had fallen upon hard time after hard time and she wanted to surprise them with a visit from a popular children's entertainer, so she had traveled to my show specifically to invite me. She offered me money, but I was so touched that I offered to visit them free of charge. I already had a performance scheduled about a month later in Solace, so we stopped in Port Frey for a few days before making our way there. The town was adorable. So much charm, and I learned of these people called "The Returned." To my understanding, The Returned are people who died, but were reborn in Port Frey because they were needed for a greater purpose. I made my way to the bakery, but oddly enough there was a young boy there instead of Xi'rexelle. He introduced himself as Xort. I assumed he was a brother, but oddly enough they were a rival bakery but both family's originated from the same "hive"! I apologized and asked the young man for directions to Xi'rexelle's bakery. He asked if I would deliver a loaf of bread his parents left for Xi'rexelle's parents, since he hadn't had time to make the delivery yet. I told him I'd be happy to, and I was on my way. As I left, he told me to make very sure I gave it to the parents, and not Xi'rexelle herself Just as I arrived, Xi'rexelle was heading out to the orphanage. I joined her and I spent hours there with the kids. I told them stories of my travels, stories of travels I had heard from other more.....skilled folk I had met on the road, and we played games. It was the most amazing night. I was so utterly delighted, nothing could bring me down! I walked Xi'rexelle home, and told her about my run in with Xort; how surprised I was to have seen someone that looked so similar to her, working a bakery in the same town, but who had no relation to her or her bakery. She seemed less amused than I anticipated but I didn't think anything of it, I was too elated from the events of the night. We arrived at her bakery, and decided to sit and talk for a bit, until her parents came home. She wanted to thank me for all I had done for the kids, so she gave me a loaf of bread as a token of her appreciation. I put it in my bag, to share with the crew when I returned to the inn. When her parents returned, I said my hellos, goodbyes, and goodnights and began making my way back to the inn. But I had entirely forgotten to deliver the bread from Xort so I returned quickly to drop it off. They seemed a bit put off but were appreciative nonetheless. As I was walking through the town, I began to get a little peckish so I had a bit of the bread Xi'rexelle had given me. I figured I could just taste the bread, I had earned it that night! It was delicious, even had a little kick to it. Little did I know I had gotten the loaves mixed up, and the loaf intended for Xi'rexelle's parents, the loaf I had eaten, was poisoned! There was bad blood between the bakery families and this was meant to be a gesture of good will, a sort of peace offering. As both families were immune to poison, that extra kick did nothing but add to the flavor for them. Unfortunately for me, I was not immune, and within minutes the world turned black. I woke up on a beach just outside town. I thought it was the next morning, and maybe I had too much to drink the night before, but I would soon find out it had been over a month since I ate that bread, and had actually died from it. Then I remembered what I was told about the people in Port Frey. I remembered what I was told...about the returned. Status Noble: Born into nobility as a member of the Saint Bartholomew family Allies * Enemies * Nobody. Reginald loves everybody, to a fault. Like its almost gotten him killed multiple times Obituaries * Rumors * His birthday passed between him dying and returning, so he claims to be either 17 or 18; whichever suits his needs for the situation at hand * His booty has 5 pins of status * Quotes * Character Inspirations Out-of-character information about what inspired the character we all know. Soundtrack Songs that put you in the mood to assume the role of your character, or that remind you of them. Please feel free to add as much information as you wish, but understand that information you add to your PCs page is considered public knowledge and may be used In-Character by other PCs.